


Missing You

by Berrybanana



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s11e09 It Takes You Away, F/F, Gen, Like 300 words short, Like missy/doctor if you squint guys, Oneshot, Short One Shot, missy - Freeform, thirteenth doctor - Freeform, we all saw this coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrybanana/pseuds/Berrybanana
Summary: “Don’t you want to see your friend?”Her eyes narrow, a prickle of unease building in her chest, in the marrow of her bones.“What are you talking about?”“She got here when you did.”





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post about this one on twitter (thanks @juanmao1997- please check her out, her art is AWESOME <3) and wrote something so short it's more of a prompt than a oneshot.  
> Hope you enjoy <3

“Don’t you want to see your friend?”  
Her eyes narrow, a prickle of unease building in her chest, in the marrow of her bones.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“She got here when you did.”  
Her boots press gently on the creaking wood, sunlight filtering past layers of golden hair to fall in her eyes.  
She pulls back green curtains, peering out into a garden with swaying reeds and a lake and-  
Her heart stops as their eyes meet.

Then she is stumbling, stumbling backwards and then she’s running out the door, tearing past her friends who call after her in high-pitched tones of fear and confusion but she hears none of it.  
Her feet strike the earth as she runs, a steady beat that only they can hear. The world has fallen silent and there is nothing but the sun and the earth and _them_.  
She stops just short of her, eyes wide and hesitant, hands hovering back at her sides.  
The woman grins and gives her an exaggerated wink.  
“Missed me?”  
As the words register, cutting through the hum of nature with unnatural clarity, all her thoughts, questions and queries, _-“what are you? You can’t be real- you’re not her.”-_ her disbelief, her distrust and her fear melt away.  
“Missy.”

The Doctor throws her arms around the woman- her best friend, her worst enemy, her other half, and something clicks into place.  
Missy is stiff in her arms but slowly she softens and Thirteen feels the gentle touch of a hand on her back.  
When Missy speaks again her voice is throatier than before, brimming with emotion.  
“You did miss me-“  
And they stay there for a good long moment, locked in each other’s embrace until the world whirs back into motion and her companions stand at her side and the Doctor smiles as if her heart isn’t breaking and tears aren’t forming in her eyes and says-  
“Of course I did, Missy. But you’re not real. You can't be.”

There is something painful in the smile that 'the Mistress' returns, something ragged and wistful and longing.  
"No, of course not. But it doesn't mean we can't pretend, just for a moment."

"No." The Doctor's expression hardens and she tears her eyes away.  
"No we can't."

And just like that, the moment is gone.


End file.
